


What If?

by usefultrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, New Relationship, Sam Finds Out, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel sex, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefultrash/pseuds/usefultrash
Summary: Sam leaves Dean alone for just 45 minutes and he’s already slept with their best angel friend.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s Logan here! This is my first work on this site so please be delicate. You can do suggestions and critiques are welcome!

“I’m gonna go out to get something to eat. K, Dean?” Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala. “You wanna come?”

Dean stared at the TV, not even looking at Sam, “No, I’m good.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

Sam left to get food. He closed the motel door, leaving Dean on the end of a bed, eyes glued to the TV. Dean heard the door of the car close, the tires roll against the slick road, and the lights fade away. He still stayed.

It wasn’t until he heard a flutter of feathers until Dean finally looked up. It was Cas. The blue-eyed, trench coated beauty himself. He was standing with a bag of food. 

Dean arched his eyebrow, smiling, “If it isn’t the man himself.”

Cas cleared his throat, “Uh yes.” He held up the bag awkwardly, “I’ve gotten you food. You like Chinese, yes?”

Dean nodded and got up, “Hell Yeah. Bring it over here.”

Cas walked over, sitting on the bed next to Dean. He opened up a thing of noodles. Dean took it plus the chopsticks Cas offered and started eating. 

Cas watched, taking occasional bites of his own food. Even then, both sky eyes were on Dean.

Dean looked at him, stopping mid-bite. He continued so he could swallow, “No offense, Cas, but you look like you wanna fuck.” He laughed, smiling at Cas.

The angel didn’t crack a smile. Dean lowered his smile, “Wow, Cas. I thought you learned more humor than that.”

Cas swallowed, placing his food aside, “What if I did?”

Dean choked. He swallowed his food hard and set it aside, “Uh,” he let out a forced chuckle. “What?”

“What if I do want to know you? As a human knows another human? As a man knows a woman?” Cas was looking Dean straight (or not quite) in the face. Dean had his head tilted.

“Only ‘what if’, right?”

Cas shrugged. 

Dean sighed, blinking, “Uh... but we don’t swing that way—“

“We don’t?” Cas was searching Dean’s face. 

Dean swallowed again, “I... I mean, don’t you, Cas?” Dean was stuttering, making a fool of himself. Cas decided it was time to lean forward just enough— Dean closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was slow but at first, testing the waters of which it tread. As it got more familiar, it sunk and became filled with swirling emotions. Heads tilted, lips parting split seconds for air but always going back underwater for more. 

Dean was addicted. He couldn’t enough of this angel. They pushed over, rolling around, conjoined at the lips. One roll over and Cas landed on Dean, bulge landing on Dean’s thigh. This made the light brunette finally disconnect, head moving to reveal his neck that vibrated with the noise from his throat, “Oh, Cas!~”

After hearing that noise, Cas found power. He attacked Dean’s exposed neck with his mouth and teeth. A mixture of sucking, nibbling, licking that soft, sensitive skin covered the human in hickeys and made his pants tight. 

Dean had so many questions but asked none as he was extremely horny. He couldn’t wait any longer for Cas. Even them being clothed frustrated him. Dean rolled his hips against Cas’, desperate for something— anything more. He needed it. 

Cas detached his mouth from Dean’s neck to throw his head back and moan. The angel started rolling his hips back, them moving and moaning in a needy unison.

“Cas, please,” Dean begged softly, tugging at the trench coat. 

That was all Cas needed to hear. He pulled the hunter’s shirt up, revealing his rippling and freckled chest. His tattoo was perched proudly on his pectoral, drawing Cas’ eyes up then back down to Dean’s nipple. Cas took the pink bud into his mouth, sucking gently.

Feeling Cas’ warm mouth there, Dean just melted. He let a slew of soft moans and begs. He felt Cas’ rough tongue on his nipple and fuck, it was good. 

Dean’s moans encouraged Cas to keep going. Cas grabbed Dean’s crotch, feeling his bulge trapped against his jeans. The hunter spread his legs slightly, grinding into Cas’ hand, “Oh— Oh, Cas!~ Oh, god! I— Ungh~ More!~”

Cas moved on from Dean’s nipple, moving to give his abs kisses, undoing his zipper. Once Cas pulled Dean’s pants down, his cock sprang a bit freer in his underwear. The front of his boxers were soaked with precum.

Dean looked down at Cas, seeing the angel stare. His underwear wasn’t even off yet... Dean started getting hot all over, turning red. He’s so used to having sex, Cas is the first person to make him blush since he was 16. 

Cas pulled down Dean’s underwear, stopping at the knee to admire. The blue-eyed beauty knew Dean was pretty, but he truly was under all his clothes, too. He pulled the boxers all the way down, letting Dean’s legs spread slightly more. 

Cas could tell Dean was hot and needy. Just the way he squirmed, and let out small pleas and just called for Cas whenever his thighs were touched in the slightest. The angel pulled his trench coat off, then his blazer. He pushed a finger slightly to Dean’s warm hole. 

Dean gasped when felt that, letting out an “Oh, Cas!~” Then he felt the most amazing thing— Cas’ mouth around his cock. It was so warm and wet and /oh my god/. Dean moaned out, louder than he has all night.

Cas smiled softly, pulling away. The response was all he wanted. When Dean felt the coldness, he whined. Cas hushed him softly, pressing lips against abs and asking, “Do you need preparation?”

Excitement fluttered in the hunter’s chest and he nodded excitedly. Yes, yes, please yes.

Cas smiled softly and grabbed Dean’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart and placing a tongue inside. Dean lost it. He pushed down on Cas’ face, living for that warm tongue lapping him out. 

The dark brunette pulled his mouth away, offering a finger to his lover’s greedy hole. It took the finger happily, tightening and loosening to pleasure itself. 

Cas added a second finger, scissoring in the hole that was so tight. Cas was growing impatient himself, ready to fill the tight, warm, wet hole with his cock. 

“Please~” Dean arched his back and moaned, still blushing. His brown freckles stood out against his reddening skin. 

Cas decided to tease him more. He stopped fingering him, only using his mouth again. He kissed every freckle on the thigh, sucking and giving care to each one. Hickeys were left as pleased, thrown around messily. Cas nuzzled his face to area, licking from Dean’s cleft up to his balls. Dean was still losing it.

The hunter was surprised he didn’t cum himself, the mouth work /down there/ from the angel melted him. He continued to beg until he was out of breath. “Oh, Cas, please!~ I need your cock, please!~”

Cas sat up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, as if he was performing a show. The tie was loosened and both were pulled off. Dean watched happily, eyes always returning to the large bulge in the slacks.

Cas undid his belt, pants and underwear falling to pool at his feet. And his cock sprang free. 

Dean couldn’t stop staring. It was long, slick, and it probably felt so good fucking him into the mattress. Dean could feel himself almost salivating.

Cas smiled softly, positioning himself over Dean, letting the hunter run his hands everywhere. The angel’s stubbled throat, his chest, down to his v-line. He was fucking sexy. 

“You like this, Dean?~” He asked him softly, loving the completely lustful look in his eyes of hazel. 

Dean nodded, spreading his legs to look pretty for Cas. It worked. The ocean eyes admired the soft, freckled and hickey-ed skin. 

“You ready, baby?” was the simple question with the simple answer. Yes.

Cas positioned himself with one demand, “When I stuff you with my cock, let out your prettiest moan, okay?”

Dean nodded, anything to get fucked. When the angel finally slid in, Dean couldn’t help but moan loudly. Oh, god~

Cas moaned himself, Dean was warm and tight, just like he thought. He had to move, the friction feeling so good on his cock and how he loved how his favorite hunter’s Adam’s Apple bobbed as he moaned. 

Dean felt so filled and— oh damn, he needed more. He pushed himself down on Cas as he thrust, digging his nails in the back of his lover. “Cas!~ Holy fuck!~ More!~ Need more, oh god!~”

Cas loved the pain Dean gave him, the stinging being brought up by red trails. He fucked the hunter harder, stroking the light stubble on his face. Dean’s head threw back, eyes closed tightly. Cas bent down to bite Dean’s neck, drawing a loud moan from him.

“Oh!~ Cas, I’m gonna cum~” 

The angel grabbed Dean’s dark red cock, slicking the precum up and down as he stroked. It didn’t take too long for the cock to shower cum on the toned chest and the most beautiful sound Cas has ever heard to leave Dean’s lips.

The celestial being came inside the human, the human enjoying every moment of the warm, sticky liquid inside him. After the orgasm was done, Cas pulled out, them both sweaty and panting. 

Dean looked up at Cas, pupils blown up and pink lips swollen. Cas didn’t have to come up with beauty like this— it was in front of him.

Dean smiled, crinkles around his eyes appearing, all his freckles falling in like stones to canyons. He was completely joyful. The man pulled the angel down to cuddle, his black stubble rubbing against his chest. 

Dean ran his fingers over the scratches left as he wrapped his arm around Cas, placing the other over his head. He had a ‘hell yeah’ attitude to him, as if he had just topped. 

Cas pulled the sheets over the two, smiling and letting the silence speak. ‘That was fucking amazing.’ Until Dean decided to saying something, “So..? Homo? No homo?”

Cas let out a chortle, placing his chin on Dean’s anti-possession tattoo to look into the green eyes, “I don’t know... I really like you, Dean Winchester.” His finger traced his dappled collarbone.

Dean blushed, swallowing. He looked away from the pretty angel, “I think you’re pretty great, too.”

Cas pulled up to kiss the corner of his mouth, “Perfect.” 

Dean smiled and kissed the angel on the lips, them sharing multiple. That was until car doors slammed. Dean looked up, both eyes being drawn to the door that was being unlocked.

Shit! Sam was back and they were still making out and rolling around in their own cum. God knows what he would say.

Sam walked in, opening his mouth to speak but then he crinkled his nose. Whether it was their sex-hair, the raging smell of sex, or the fact they were naked and on top of each other in bed, Sam had knew for sure that they’d fucked. 

Sam was the first one to break the awkward silence, “Really guys?!”

Dean was the one to respond, “Shut up, Sammy!”


End file.
